


Comfort

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, So yeah, ashelix - Freeform, hello fe3h community, it is currently 7 am and i have insomnia, not proof read i literally just finished it, so I wrote this, sorry if its rushed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Ashe and Felix suffer from insomnia.Ashe spends his time reading his favorite novels while Felix tries to ease his racing mind, until finally giving in and visits Ashe.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this literally makes no sense I'm running on 0 sleep and im incredibkt stressed but ashelix makes me feel :) so yeah
> 
> this is not proof read by the way

It was the usual scene. Staying up until the sun came up was just one of the bad habits of Ashe. The boy knew his passions were getting in the way of his health, but honestly, he simply couldn't help it. Nothing can beat a good, old-fashioned tale of chivalry and knighthood, after all. But, something else seemed to linger in his mind, and it progressively became more and more noticeable for the archer until he got to the point where he simply just had to face it.

It always seemed to come up one way or the other - his feelings for his good friend, that is. Especially after today's events.

He wasn't particularly good at reading people, but even someone as, regrettably, naive as him knew something for a fact. Felix was a closed book. He wasn't one to express his feelings or emotions freely, especially not positive ones - the complete polar opposite of him, really. Ashe knew he wore his heart on his sleeve. Hell, the man's honest nature could get him killed one day if he wasn't careful. 

But, even then, something about that man intrigued the commoner.

Well, he was attractive, for one. Like, distractingly so. Ashe wasn't exactly proud of his orientation, but Felix seemed to always be the exception. Whenever he tried to repress thoughts about the same sex, Felix would always be there. 

So naturally, the man wanted to get to know the nobel a little bit, and sure enough, he was granted the luxury of hanging out with him not just once, but twice. And both times, he started uncovering Felix bit by bit. Those times… they were so, so incredibly special for Ashe that even he had trouble denying with dignity.

Especially the events of the second time being so fresh in his mind, considering it only happened today.

Seeing Felix open up about himself, show himself to be vulnerable… Encourage him in his goals, even. He didn't know if Felix felt the same, but Ashe definitely considers him a friend.

Maybe something more.

Ashe hadn't even noticed how much he was daydreaming until he heard a knock on his door, shaking the man to the core. It was not even considered early yet, it was still incredibly, incredibly late. What could someone need at this hour?

After hearing the knock for the second time, Ashe begrudgingly got out of his bed and headed toward his door, preparing himself for the worst. He cautiously opened the door handle.

-

How incredibly unlucky of him, huh. Felix simply couldn't catch a break today. His body was sore from his training, the argument he had with Ingrid still lingered in his mind, and for some damn reason, he couldn't fall asleep. Not even his usual nightmare excuse would work here. He tossed and turned, tried position after position, opened window, removing layers - at all didn't matter! Maybe Sothis was being particularly cruel to him today for some good reason, but all Felix cared about was getting some damned sleep. Even if he knew he simply was destined to face the new day completely and utterly sleep deprived.

He, almost on instinct, went to his desk to grab something. And yet, it wasn't there. Felix kept looking and looking, but it was nowhere to be found. If only his memory had kicked in sooner, maybe it would have stopped him making a fool of himself.

He gave back the book to Ashe. Shit.

Felix sighed and went back to his bed, defeated. He actually had enjoyed the distraction the book brought him. It gave him an ease of mind, as much as he hated to admit it. Sure, it brought back memories of Glenn, but… they were the good ones. It allowed him to remember the good times with his brother, laughing with him, playing with him… It all seemed to be out of his reach before revisiting it.

It's all because of Ashe.

Ashe…

He hadn't really given much thought, the relationship he had with the boy. Sure, he was an ally and maybe a friend, but… Something lingered deeper in Felix's conscious. Something more intimate. Gah…! Don't be so foolish! You can't possibly think about him like *that*! Who even cares about trifling matters such as this?...

Why can't I stop thinking about it, however?

These thoughts buzzed in the young nobles mind. Thoughts of all calibers invaded his soul - especially those painfully hurtful ones that always seemed to pop up just at the best of times. They just kept getting louder and louder, and louder. His heart was racing… He needed to do something quick before he reaches the point of no return. He can't keep blocking this out. He needs someone next to him. Someone here. Before Felix really regrets it.

Without thinking, Felix absentmindedly got up and exited his door, heading to that one person who can help distract him from this. 

-

Ashe certainly didn't expect this. How in the holy name of Sothis could he have seen this coming?

"Felix?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No. Not at all."

Felix, without doing as much as even glancing at the archer, entered the room. Of course, he couldn't see anything, which was a real shame as his curiosity about the commoner certainly would have gotten the better of him otherwise, but nevertheless it was a much better environment, in his opinion. Even if he'll never actually say that to *him*. Especially with his presence being so overwhelmingly present, that he could tell he was about to speak.

"...Couldn't sleep either, right?"

"Something like that."

"Nightmares?"

"Not important. But no. I'm just too tired to fall asleep, it seems."

"Yeah, I understand. I was actually just reading, if you'd like to join me, of course. Reading is definitely more fun as a group activity, wouldn't you agree, Felix?"

"...Sure."

Ashe guided Felix to his bed, where his fortress of books had pretty much collapse with Felix carelessly sitting down on it, only realizing after what he had done and sighed. Suddenly, the novel's vision was blinded, a sudden bright light emanating from some kind of object that Ashe was carrying.

"Oh, this? Yeah, Mercedes made it for me. It's a pretty good reading lamp, isn't it? It runs on magic!"

"...Right."

Ashe gently sat down on his bed next to Felix and picked up the book he was reading. It was your typical fairy-tale esq story about the wonderful knight saving the damsel in distress. Standard stuff.

Ashe put the book on his lap and but the lamp on the floor, it's brightness being strong enough to light the small print relatively well and they both began to read. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, save from Felix's snide remarks that always earned a chuckle from him. As much as he treasured these stories, seeing Felix smile was definitely much more rewarding. 

And then, the confession. And Ashe was awaiting Felix's groan after he finished reading, and sure enough, he did not disappoint.

"How do you enjoy this kind of nonsense? How can he confess his feelings for her, if they hadn't even met? They weren't even friends. How can anyone enjoy this rubbish. What am I not seeing here?"

"Uhm, well, you see-"

"Tell me, Ashe. What do you see in these types of stories? What makes them so special?"

"Oh, a lot of reasons, actually! They teach good lessons and values. Nothing gets your heart racing more than seeing a good hearted knight end up in peril, the sorrow you feel in his downtrodden moments, or the sense of accomplishment after beating the beast at the end, and the sense of admiration and happiness you have in your heart when you see he ends up with his love."

Despite what a night it has been. Despite what his own instincts are telling him to do, to scoff it off and scold Ashe for speaking such nonsense…

He smiled.

Ashe took notice of that immediately and felt his face turning warmer, mustering out a chuckle, much to the confusion of Felix, quickly become frustrated at, what he thinks, is Ashe making fun of his vulnerability.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing! I promise it's not you! It's just something…"

"What is it, Ashe? Don't waste my time."

"What you said… about the confessions… I agree with you. Your smile actually reminded me a lot about it."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You see, the first time the hero smiles in that story is when the princess confesses her love. And I figured he was sort of similar to you, so I just-"

"What does that even mean?! You were… were projecting him in me?! What does that have to do with the confession?"

"N-Nothing! Forget I said anything!"

"Tsk. I knew coming here was a mistake…"

"N-No! Felix! Where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm. It'd rather just be alone, then."

Felix got up and headed right toward the door, expecting it to go smooth sailing. Well, aside from Ashe protesting, but the noble figured he would give up after the first few.   
It wasn't even close.

"Felix… I like you."

Felix froze in place, his hand holding a firm grip on Ashe's doorknob. This wasn't happening. You're just imagining this. Stop it. Stop it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Stop.

"Not… as a friend either."

Stop.

"You've been such a good friend and I've always admired you and I think I'm finally ready to tell you that...

No.

…that I like you, Felix. And not… in that sense, either. Ohhh, how do I say this without embarrassing myself… Oh well, I guess I already told you, huh-"

"You don't mean that."

"What?"

"Is this some kind of joke? You think this is funny? You think messing with my mind like this is hilarious?"

"Felix-"

"...How. How can you just say that? Why are you… What in the hell is this? This is some kind of game, isn't it? I'm not playing with you, Ashe. I-"

Felix hadn't even noticed Ashe standing in front of him. He hadn't noticed him moving toward him. And he certainly didn't notice the man right now, holding him in a tight embrace. Hugging him. 

Ashe seemed to just be too cruel. This still couldn't be real.

"I… care about you, Felix. I know we haven't known each other for long, but really, you haven't been able to get out of my mind. You somehow always come back. We're friends… You came here for a reason. You came here… to me. That… is unbelievable for me. That someone like you would pay attention to someone like me. I can see you're hurting, Felix, but it's fine if you don't want to talk about it now. Don't rush this. But just know, just… I'm here. Someone has to fill the squire role, right? You said it yourself…"

Ashe let go after his mini-monologue, trying to observe Felix as best as he could for some remnant of emotion, but he failed to find any. He grimaced at the thought that he might have possibility hurt the noble more. Oh, how uncaring he was… He can't seem to understand enough. Always stuck in his own selfish desires, unable to change. So pathetic. So useless. So-

"Thank… you. Thank you, Ashe."

"H-Huh?" Still no shift in expression, Ashe thought.

"However, I really must be going to bed now. I suggest you do the same. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh, yes… I suppose you're right. I completely forgot about class."

"No worries. Happens to the best of us, after all. ...If you want to do something after class, it'd be fine with it."

"R-Really?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm not going anywhere outside of the monastery."

"Right…"

"...I like you too, Ashe."

"R-Really?"

"Don't look at me like that…! Bound to happen, even to the best of us."

"D-Do you really mean that? Are you jesting?"

"Yes, because I'm definitely the court jester type."

"Y-You know what I mean…! It's just… hard to accept, is all."

"How do you think I feel? I don't even know how I'm feeling right now. I mean, you must be pretty special if I just spill my secrets onto you, right? Must account for something."

"I suppose so…"

"Anyway, enough of...this. I'm going to bed, we can discuss this more tomorrow, understood?"

"Y-You got it! I'll be waiting!"

Ashe flashed Felix a wide smile before going to bed, honestly still confused on what's happening. I suppose it's the amount of sleep deprivation, because he most certainly wouldn't have told him like that out of the blue normally. And yet, the obligation he felt to confess was so incredibly strong, he couldn't resist. He knew he'll regret it in the morning, but for now, he can sleep with a wide smile on his face, that's for sure.

Felix waved Ashe goodbye before heading off back to his own dorm. A massive migraine engulfed the boy, earning a groan in frustration as he finally made it back and made a beeline right toward the bed after closing his door. Somehow, someway, his bed felt softer. His pillow felt fluffier. Everything seemed to feel… right. He will probably scold himself for behaving so… sweetly in the morning, but for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he was able to close his eyes.

Even if it was just for this one night, he was able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> insta @trubonny


End file.
